Vs. Breloom and Lunatone
Vs. Breloom and Lunatone is the third episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 3/21/2017. Story Lillian: Hello everyone! We have made it to the top 16 of the Grand Festival! We are now entering the battle rounds! Trainers will battle against each other in a five minute double battle in an attempt to whittle down their opponent’s points! The highest score at the end of the time will move on to our next round! And now! Let us introduce the coordinators for the first round! It’s Solidad and Harley! Solidad and Harley stand on opposite sides of the field, Harley snarking. Harley: You, huh? Well, you may have convinced me to abandon my endeavor of embarrassing Brendan, but you’re not going to prevent me from knocking him out of the Festival! Solidad: In that case, you’ll have to beat me. And I think you’ll have an interesting time with that. Brendan, Drew and Natasha watch in the staging area, while Wendy and Max are in the stands. Wendy: Come on Solidad! Wipe the floor with that guy! Max: I’ve never seen you cheer for anyone besides Brendan before. Wendy: Well, we’ve become good friends with Solidad. Besides, Harley is a creep who needs to be stopped. Lillian: And begin! Solidad: Pidgeot, Butterfree! Solidad throws her Pokéballs, choosing Pidgeot and Butterfree. The scales on Butterfree are black, indicating it is female. Pidgeot: Pidgeot! Butterfree: Free, free! Harley: Banette, Ariados! Shine baby! Harley throws his Pokéball, choosing Banette and Ariados. Banette: Bane! Ariados: Ari! Harley: Banette, Astonish! Ariados, Scary Face! Banette’s zipper mouth opens, as he lets out a startling screech, startling Butterfree. Ariados raises is lower body into the air, the darkened face staring Pidgeot down, lowering its speed. Solidad’s points take a drop. Solidad: Huh. Interesting start. Take flight you guys! Harley: Banette, use Thunder! And Ariados, use Sludge Bomb! Banette points its finger at Pidgeot, firing Thunder. Ariados spits Sludge Bomb at Butterfree. The two Pokémon fly through the air dodging, with Pidgeot’s speed being slow. Pidgeot and Butterfree approach each other, as Harley smiles. Harley: Spider Web! Ariados spews a large stream of web, it expanding out to ensnare Pidgeot and Butterfree. Solidad’s points drop. Solidad: Ah, not bad. Pidgeot, Feather Dance! Butterfree, Tailwind! Butterfree flaps her wings, creating a Tailwind from behind them. The Tailwind collides with Spider Web, slowing it down. Pidgeot then expands its wings, forming light blue energy feathers around it. It flaps its wings, the feathers shooting forward like arrows, cutting through Spider Web and striking Ariados. Harley’s points take a drastic drop. Harley: (Frustrated) Ooh! So infuriating! Banette darling, time to show our newest technique. Use Curse! Banette shimmers as if it’s an afterimage, as the image of Banette surrounds Pidgeot. Pidgeot then glows with black-purple energy, it screeching in pain. Solidad’s points drop. Solidad: Very nice combo. I didn’t expect that. Butterfree, Super Sonic! Pidgeot, Double Team! Pidgeot shimmers and disappears, with several clones forming, speeding forward in the Tailwind. Butterfree releases a Super Sonic, affecting Banette and Ariados, causing them to see even more clones. Harley: Urgh. She’s as annoying as the ballerina is! Harley’s eyes glance around, as one of the Pidgeot clones shimmers a black purple, him smiling. Harley: Banette, there! Thunder! And Ariados, String Shot with Scary Face! Ariados wraps itself with String Shot, expanding the size of its body and its Scary Face. Pidgeot slows down slightly, though not much due to the Tailwind behind it. Banette fires Thunder, it heading directly at the afflicted Pidgeot. Solidad: And that’s it. Pidgeot, Aerial Ace. Thunder is just about to strike Pidgeot, when it disappears, as do all of the other clones. Pidgeot reappears by ramming Banette with Aerial Ace, flying past as Banette hits the ground, defeated. Harley’s points take a heavy hit. Lillian: Banette is out! What a twist! I thought that Harley had this in the bag. Harley: Banette baby! Solidad: (Giggling) When a Ghost type Pokémon uses Curse, then you cut its HP in half. Making it susceptible to a one hit knockout like that. Butterfree, use Sleep Powder! Butterfree flaps her wings, releasing a green powder. The Sleep Powder is carried fast by the Tailwind, enveloping Ariados. It gets drowsy, and falls over asleep. Harley: (In distress) Ariados! Solidad: Aerial Ace! Pidgeot flies in, disappearing and reappearing to strike Ariados with Aerial Ace. Ariados is defeated. Lillian: That’s it! Solidad wins without a hitch! Brendan: She’s very indirect. Just like Natasha. At least I don’t have to battle Harley again. End Scene Lillian: Now, for the final battle of the first round! We have two rivals Brendan and Drew! Brendan faces down Drew, the two both with stern faces. In the crowd, Wendy is screeching at the top of her lungs, swinging her “Go Brendan!” banner. Wendy: GO BRENDAN! FIGHT AND WIN! Brendan: You heard the girl. I can’t let my number one fan now! Drew smirks, as he snaps his fingers. A goggle of girls screech all around the arena, drowning out all other sound. Drew: You think you’ve got a fan club? That’s a fan club. Brendan scowls at this, as he draws two Pokéballs. Brendan: It’s time we settled this. I’m going to kick your butt on the big stage. Drew: Too bad you won’t make it to the big stage. Cause I’m heading there. Lillian: And begin! Brendan: Onix, Carvanha, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéballs, choosing Onix and Carvanha. Onix: (Roars enthusiastically) Carvanha: Car! Max: Brendan’s trying to combine those two again, huh? Wendy: I bet he perfected some amazing techniques! Drew: (Brushes bangs out of face) Breloom, Lunatone, go! Drew throws his Pokéballs, choosing Breloom and Lunatone. Breloom: Breloom! Lunatone: Lune. Drew: Breloom, Seed Bomb! Brendan: Onix, knock it away with Slam! Breloom forms a large energy seed at its mouth, firing it forward. Onix swings its tail around, Slamming the Seed Bomb and sending it flying before it explodes. Drew’s points drop. Drew: Alright then. Lunatone, use Rock Tomb! Brendan: Onix, lift Carvanha up! And Carvanha, use Scary Face! Lunatone forms several boulders around its head, as it fires them at Carvanha. Onix wraps its tail around Carvanha and lifts it up, dodging the Rock Tomb. Carvanha’s faces scrunches and darkens, scaring Lunatone. Drew’s points drop again. Lillian: This battle just started, but is feeling incredibly one sided! Brendan: And we’re going to keep it going! Onix, use Rock Slide! Drew: Heh. I was waiting for that. Lunatone, catch it with Confusion. Breloom, Toxic! Onix roars to the sky, as boulders fall down towards Lunatone and Breloom. Lunatone uses Confusion, stopping all of the boulders in midair. Breloom leaps into the air and spews stream of Toxic, them bathing the Rock Slide boulders. Lunatone then fires them at Onix and Carvanha, Brendan glancing from one to the other. Brendan’s points drop. Brendan: We’ll have to time this perfectly. Carvanha, Onix, let’s show off our Aqua Slam! Onix and Carvanha look at each other, nodding. Onix raises Carvanha up into the air, being level with the Toxic Rock Slide, which is now forming lines. Carvanha splashes up off Onix’s tail, as Onix swings its tail and Slams Carvanha from behind, propelling it forward. Carvanha initiates Aqua Jet, speeding it up and increasing the size of the Aqua Jet. The force of Aqua Jet deflects Toxic Rock Slide to the side, as Onix maneuvers itself into the water tail, avoiding the attack. Lillian: What a combo! Brendan found a way to get around Onix’s fear of water to show us a masterful combination! Drew: Cosmic Power! Lunatone moves forward, releasing a forcefield of dark blue and pink energy. Carvanha crashes into it with Aqua Jet, the two knocking each other away. Both coordinators lose points. Drew: (Hasty) Breloom, use Seed Bomb! Carvanha is stuck in midair, as Breloom moves in front of it, charging Seed Bomb. Brendan: Onix, block it with Bind! Onix maneuvers its lower body around with Bind, it forming a wall that separates Carvanha and Breloom. Breloom fires Seed Bomb, it exploding on Onix, it groaning. Brendan: Now Carvanha! Use Ice Fang! Carvanha opens its mouth, with ice energy forming around them and extending outward, forming large Ice Fangs. The Ice Fang jaws go around Onix’s tail as it clamps down, the ice energy biting into Breloom without connecting to Onix’s tail. Breloom screams from the impact, as Drew’s points take a heavy blow. Drew: No! The timer dings, indicating that the battle is over. Lillian: Time’s up! And the winner is, Everyone looks up at the scores, seeing Brendan is ahead by several points. Lillian: It’s Brendan! That last Ice Fang combo around Onix’s tail ensured his victory! Brendan: Yes! Drew scowls as he returns his Pokémon, looking displeased. He then gives a pensive sigh, looking at Brendan. Drew: This isn’t over. I’ll beat you next time. Brendan: And I’ll give you a run for your money again. Lillian: And that ends the first round of battles! Join us again tomorrow for the top 8 coordinators duking it out! In the crowd, Marge stands by a railing. She pops her gum, revealing Ian standing next to her. She chews her gum obnoxiously. Marge: So, what? You’re not going to tell him you’re here? Ian: Not yet. I want to see how far he can go without my help. If he can make it all the way. Marge: Confident in him? Ian: More like I know his flaws. It’s a challenge to see if he overcomes them. Marge: And they say I’m evil. Main Events * Solidad and Brendan move on to the Top 8, while Harley and Drew lose in the Top 16, respectively. * Onix and Carvahna master the Aqua Slam combo. * Brendan's Carvahna is revealed to have learned Ice Fang. Characters * Solidad * Harley * Brendan * Drew * Max * Wendy * Lillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Vivian * Marge * Ian Pokémon * Pidgeot (Solidad's) * Butterfree (Solidad's) * Banette (Harley's) * Ariados (Harley's) * Onix (Brendan's) * Carvanha (Brendan's) * Breloom (Drew's) * Lunatone (Drew's) Trivia * Harley and Drew switch the amount of contests and their rankings in the contests compared to the Kanto contests and Hoenn contests. ** Harley, in Kanto, battle Brendan in two contests, losing one contest and beating Brendan once when he was going for his third ribbon. He loses in the Grand Festival to another one of Brendan's rivals. This happened to Drew in Hoenn. ** Drew, in Kanto, battles and loses to Brendan where Brendan earns his fourth ribbon and battles and loses again to him in the Grand Festival. This happened to Harley in Hoenn. * Harley revealed all four of his Pokémon in his time at the Grand Festival. * Drew used only two of his Pokémon throughout his time in the Grand Festival. * Solidad's Butterfree only used Status moves. This is a reference to Natasha's Dustox, which only uses Status moves as well. * I had considered teaching Harley's Ariados the move Toxic Thread, a move introduced in Gen VII. I decided against it to uphold my choice in not introducing Gen VII themes in the main series episodes of this series. * Ian watches Brendan from the shadows. He states that he wants to see how Brendan acts when he's not there. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Grand Festival